Archie Simpson
Archibald Rupert Simpson (b. circa 1974), also known as Archie, or Snake, is a Media Immersion teacher at Degrassi Community School in Toronto, Canada. He is portrayed by Stefan Brogen. Early Life Archie was born near or in Toronto around 1974. He has one brother,Glen Simpson (played by Montgomery Randal). Snake attended school at Degrassi Junior High School, and was always a bit sub-conscious about his height. He had a crush on Melanie Brodie. He attended Borden High School in 9th grade, and attended Degrassi High School from 10th-12th grade, where he graduated. In high school, he dated Spike Nelson and Michelle Accette. He went to the University of Toronto, and got his teaching degree. Later Life When Snake was in his '20s, he became a teacher at the new Degrassi Community School as a Media Immersion specialist. He teaches grades 7-12 the great aspects of technology. In 2001, Snake helped arranged, and later attended his 10 year high school reunion. Snake hooked up with old fling Spike there. Later that evening, he helped stop a pedophile named Jordan from hurting Emma, Spike's daughter. (Snake used to babysit her in high school). In season 2 he and Spike took their relationship to the next level, and got married. They later had a child named Jack. In season 3, Snake learned he had leukemia and battled with it throughout the entire season, with the help of his wife, Spike, his stepdaughter Emma, friends, and family. In season 5, Snake was discovered by Emma while he was kissing Degrassi’s principal, Ms. Hatzilakos in an empty theater. Ms. Hatzilakos is the mother of Peter Stone whom Emma dates. When Snake came home the next day he revealed he had sold his motorcycle for tickets to Mexico for him and Spike. Spike then said she didn’t “deserve such a perfect husband.” Emma angrily tells them to stop it and Snake had to confess. Spike kicks him out of the house. Snake tried everything to get Spike to forgive him. Then one day Snake went to the mall where Spike works dressed up in suit with flowers. He then sings his and Spike's favorite song. Spike then forgives Snake but tells him to promise to never cheat on her again. In season 7, Darcy is caught talking with Danny and Derek during a test in Media Immersion. As a result, Mr. Simpson assigns them detention in which they have to clean the windows of the MI lab. If Ms. Sauve learns about Darcy getting in trouble, she will have to go back to counseling three times a week. She asks Mr. Simpson to tell Ms. Sauve that she is cleaning windows on a volunteer basis, but Simpson tells her that he can't lie for her. Darcy ends up in counseling again with Ms. Sauve and is forced to apologize to Mr. Simpson. He tells her to come back and apologize again and mean it. She tells him that she doesn't mean it and that she hates counseling. He proceeds by raising his voice and saying that lashing out isn't the way to cope with her problems. She then yells out that she was raped. She storms out of the classroom and Mr. Simpson follows her and asks her to sit down. He tells her that he is there for her in whatever way. As Darcy's new confidante, it has become evident that Darcy has been confiding in Mr. Simpson quite regularly. When she starts making sexual advances toward him, he invites Darcy's mom and Ms. H where Darcy, as a way to hide her rape, tells them that Mr. Simpson has been touching her legs. Mr. Simpson is then suspended from his job. While Darcy is dealing with this new drama, she eventually tells the truth that she was lying about the sexual harassment, and goes to apologize to Mr. Simpson who tells her that he doesn't hate her. Later on, he is cleared of all charges and is allowed to return back to Degrassi to teach. Simpson, Archie Simpson, Archie Simpson, Archie